transformersgreatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Vector Prime
Vector Prime (ベクター・プライム, Bekutā Puraimu) is Primus's appointed guardian of time and space. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old, making the clockwork-covered Transformer one of the Thirteen. Despite his age, Vector Prime is very powerful, and can warp both space and time, though excessive use of this power can severely weaken him. Vector Prime was once a holder/guardian of the Matrix of Leadership before he left Cybertron to guard space and time, a lonely job which isolated him from Cybertronian culture for tens of millions of years. Though he has rejoined the timestream on occasion to protect it from large-scale dangers, his extraordinary exile has left him emotionally, culturally, and politically disconnected from his race. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past and is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. Despite this disconnect, Vector Prime never forgets that these strange modern creatures are the reason he guards space and time so fiercely. It is the miracle of time that allows these precious lives to continue. Vector Prime has a "Guardian Mini-Con" called Safeguard, and is also responsible for the Recon Mini-Con Team. Biography :Voice actor: Richard Newman (English), Yasushi Ōhama (Japanese) His veichle mode is an Ancient Cybertronian Spacecraft, armed with gauss cannons and a “probability torpedo,” a weapon that disrupts causality when it detonates, causing a target to experience the varied effects of differing realities and he has no earth-based veichle mode for some reason. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Rodimus Prime *Optimus Prime *Zeta Prime *other Primes *other Autobots Family *AllSpark/Primus (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Vector Prime possesses the power to control, with some exertion, the flow of time, displaying the ability to wind it back and alter events, but he rarely activates his Cyber Key Power. Vector Prime’s perceptions are not limited to one linear pathway in time – thanks to a temporal mechanics analyzer, he is able to observe all possible pasts, presents and futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action. He wields the mighty sword Rhisling, constructed from ethereal supermatter and shaped to an edge so sharp that it can slice open the fabric of reality, opening portals to anywhere in time, space, or other dimensions. History A singular entity within the multiverse, Vector Prime is one of the Original Thirteen Transformers, created by Primus, to combat the threat posed by his eternal foe, the Chaos-Bringer, Unicron. He is an old and wise Autobot. The creation of Vector Prime was no easy task. Born from the living material of the very multiverse itself, Vector Prime was appointed the guardian of space and time by Primus, and is uniquely attuned to its flow. Within his clockwork frame hum the subtle mathematics that govern all that is, from the spin of galaxies to the movement of sub-atomic particles. He is partnered with the Mini-Con Safeguard, who transforms into a small blaster/ship that mounts to Vector Prime’s nosecone or arm, and is also the guardian of the Mini-Con Team, who he encountered on his dimensional travels. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Primes Category:Cybertronian Primes Category:Thirteen Category:Autobot leaders Category:Elderly Transformers Category:Dimension hoppers